


Cockslut

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [131]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Doggy Style, Evil Dean Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam and Dean double-fuck/rape Cas doggy style?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockslut

Dean was pounding into Cas, while Sam watched, jerking off, grunting and grinning.

Cas was in between them, whimpering, and keeping his head turned away as Dean fucked him.

"Taking my cock so well Cas." Dean grunted. "Just like how a little slut should."

"N-no." Cas said through gritted teeth. "No!"

"Yep." Sam nodded. "Just our little cockslut right now, taking what we give you."

"No…."

"Don’t try to fight it." Dean said. "We won’t have any room for that, will we Sam?"

"No we won’t Dean." Sam agreed. He watched Dean quicken, before the older Winchester grunted and came inside Cas, who whined, and wiggled around as Dean pulled out.

"Your turn again, Sammy." Dean said. Dean and Sam switched places, and Sam sank inside Cas, slick and open, trickling the mix of come from Sam and Dean.

Dean had just finished his second fucking of Cas’ ass, and Sam was starting his second turn, pounding into Cas, grunted and groaned at the feel.

"Just the perfect little slut." Sam grunted. "Perfect for me and Dean to use."

"No….no…"


End file.
